Das Nichts?!
Ich war heute endlich mal wieder mit meiner Freundin in der Stadt! Ich liebe es einfach mal Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, denn sie muntert mich in jeder Situation, egal wie aussichtslos sie ist, immer wieder auf. Naja es ist nun 18:55 Uhr und es ist Winter, das heißt ich habe soeben meinen Zug verpasst und bekomme den Bus nachhause nicht mehr, außerdem ist es schnell dunkel …. und meine Freundin ist eben schon weg gefahren. Wobei, das ganze ist eigentlich kein Problem, ich nehme den nächsten Zug der in 30 Minuten kommt und laufe dann eben die Restlichen 3 Kilometer zu mir. Also sitze ich jetzt hier, alleine am Bahnhof an dem ich niemanden kenne. Manche schauen mich komisch an weil ich so alleine hier sitze aber mir war schon immer egal was andere von mir dachten und dem ist auch jetzt so. So, die halbe Stunde ist vorbei und ich steige in den Zug. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt komme ich am Bahnhof an und laufe los. Der erste Teil des Weges verläuft problemlos denn es geht einfach über den Bürgersteig durch den Ort. Der nächste Teil wird schon etwas gruseliger denn es geht nur durch den Wald. Anfangs auch kein Problem bis ich den Ort hinter mir nicht mehr sehe. Ich finde es ein bisschen gruselig so alleine durch den Wald zu laufen ohne irgendwelche Lichter zu sehen deshalb gehe ich ein paar Schritte schneller. Während ich laufe sehe ich mich um aber irgendwie bewegt sich meine Umgebung nicht mehr. Jeder Baum bleibt stehen wo er stand, kein Gebüsch bewegt sich vom Fleck, obwohl ich laufe. Nun renne ich aber immer noch bewegt sich um mich herum nichts. Ich bekomme mit der Angs zutun und sprinte um mein Leben aber immer noch komme ich nicht von der Stelle. Irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr und lege mich auf den Boden, denn fortkommen scheint ja nicht zu funktionieren. Ich will mir die Sterne anschauen aber da ist nichts, einfach nichts. Ich habe das Gefühl zu fallen, als würde man von einer Klippe in eine dunkele Schlucht ohne Ende springen, als würde man unendlich fallen. Ich denke an nichts, ich spüre nichts, nicht einmal den Untergrund auf dem ich soeben noch lag. Ich verspüre kein Zeitgefühl, es könnte 10 Minuten her sein, vielleicht auch 30, dass ich losgelaufen bin. Immer noch sehe ich nichts, fühle nichts - außer Angst. Die Angst das dieses ‚nichts‘ niemals endet ist das einzige an was ich denken kann. Immer noch falle ich. Es ist schrecklich und mein Magen verdreht sich so dass mir umgehend schlecht wird. Plötzlich ist alles weg. Keine Angst, keine Freude, kein Fallen aber auch kein ankommen. Völlig Erschöpft wache ich am Morgen, geweckt durch das Sonnenlicht, auf.Ich nehme meine Taschen, die sauber aufgereiht in einer Reihe standen, in die Hand und sehe mich um. Es sind nicht mehr die gleichen Bäume wie die, die ich zuletzt sah. Ich sehe mein Haus auf dem Weg vor mir und renne darauf zu. Ich komme von der Stelle, ein tolles Gefühl! Zuhause angekommen lege ich mich in mein Bett und denke noch einmal kurz nach: Was war das gewesen? Wieso kam ich nicht von der Stelle? Dann schlafe ich ein. Meine Eltern hatten nicht bemerkt dass ich nicht nachhause gekommen war und dachten wohl das ich die ganze Zeit da gewesen wäre. Ich werde wohl nie wieder alleine durch den Wald laufen, aus Angst wieder ins ,Nichts‘ zu geraten….thumb|270px Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum